Saviours Nobody
by Phoenyx fyre
Summary: harry potter kingdom hearts2 crossover, the daughter of lily and james potter is pulled into a new reality and a new world after she is attacked, years later her mother and brother coming looking for her but can they really accept the daughter they once h
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Savior's Nobody.

**Author:** Phoenix Fyre

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in this story belongs to me, except for Lily's daughter and any other characters you do not recognize. Harry Potter belongs to that literary goddess, J.K. Rowling, and I'm sure she'd have a stroke if she saw what fan fiction writers did to her characters. While the Organization 13 belongs to SQUARE ENIX., as do the Kh ideas. I'm just twisting them to fit my own ideas.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for OoTP, Slash, it is also an AU, in this twisted timeline

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Summary:** The Potters had two children, four-year-old Hallie, and one year old Harry Potter when Voldemort attacked. Hallie saved Harry from the killing curse, interdentally becoming the Girl-who-lived.

Shadowed fire Chapter 1 

Lily Evans-Potter looked down at her two little children lovingly. Hallie, the older of the two, was sitting on the edge of the bed staring in fascination at her smaller brother's tiny red-faced brother. Curiously, she reached out to touch the tiny thing in her mother's arms.

To her surprise, it moved, making her fall backwards onto the bed with a thump, causing her to cry out in surprise.

"Come here, honey" Lily said laughingly as she wrapped her other arm around her three year old daughter. "This is your new baby brother, Harry Evan Potter. I want you to take good care of him, ok? You're a big sister now, which means that you have to keep him out of trouble." Lily said softly and ruffled the little girl's wild black hair, streaked blood red hair.

Suddenly the door of the hospital room burst open and Lily's exuberant husband, James Potter, came bounding in. He swept over to the bed, put an arm around Lily's shoulder and planted a kiss on her head.

"Where are my little children?" he asked, tickling Hallie's stomach, making her squeal in delight. James then turned his attention to his newest son. Smiling, he stared lovingly at the small face. Lily touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"James, would you like to hold him?"

James looked startled, but agreed. Soon he was cooing to the sleeping face of his newest son. Suddenly, he looked up at his wife.

"Our kids are going to be great some day, Lily, and the only way to make sure of that is that we give them lots of love and care. We can't let either of them feel unloved, because we will be the best parents ever."

Lily couldn't help but smile at her husband's loud declaration. "Of course we shall." She said with a delighted laugh at James' antics. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" She asked, frowning slightly. James shrugged and wandered over to the door and opened it, going out into the hallway.

"Hey there, Prongs old pal, how's Lily and your two little bundles of joy? I wanna see the new one you've been boasting about." Lily grinned as she recognized Sirius' voice

coming from the hallway.

"Padfoot, you're making a scene, hurry up and get in the room." This time it was the voice of Remus.

James grinned at his two best friends. "Well, then come on in, Lily's been waiting for you guys to show up for _ages_." Laughing, the three of them entered the room and gathered around Lily and the boys. James looked around, noticed that Peter wasn't there, and frowned. "Hey, wait a second, where's Peter?" He asked, wondering where their secret keeper had gotten to.

Sirius shrugged. "He said that something came up and that he couldn't come to see the kids 'till next week."

James thought this over for a second. "I guess that's alright. We'll just have to have the welcome party later."

Remus sat down on the side of the bed, and decided that Hallie needed some tickling. Giggling, the little toddler tried to swat her uncle's hand away, with no success.

Laughing, Remus ruffled Hallie's hair.

"Cut it out you two, you'll wake Harry" Lily scolded. A second later, the both Remus and Hallie were as calm as if it had never happened, their faces were pictured of innocents

Lily couldn't help herself as she laughed quietly at their antics.

"Moony, you're supposed to be the mature one that keeps my kids from becoming little terrors because of our influence, and here you are setting that kind of example?" James asked, pretending to be appalled. "Out with you. Out," He said, trying to push Remus out the door.

Unfortunately, James accidentally looked into Hallie's big emerald eyes, and couldn't resist the pathetic cuteness that only babies possess, and relented. Both Remus and James fell to the floor laughing, and Sirius, who was laughing the whole time, just laughed harder.

Suddenly, baby Harry gurgled in his sleep and moved slightly, causing everyone to go quiet for a second to look at the newest Potter. Hallie just blinked and leaned closer to get a better look at her little brother. "Sma'" she mumbled, looking intently at the sleeping baby.

"What's that, baby girl?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Sma'" the older child repeated, more confidently this time. Lily stared at Hallie, torn between being proud or surprised.

James apparently had no such problem, for he immediately picked Hallie up and swung her around delightedly, a grin as wide on his face, laughter spilling from his lips.

"That's her first word," Lily mumbled, still half in shock at what her little girl had just said, "Her first word ever."

Sirius grinned at Remus who was watching the happy scene quietly. "You know what this means?" Remus blinked.

"No. What does it mean?"

"It means, dear moony, that we get to have a party anyways!" Sirius exclaimed, bouncing up and down happily. Remus just smiled, watching the family interact happily.

Unfortunately, there would be very few of these happy moments in the near future.

At that very moment, somewhere, in another part of the country, a little rat was betraying its closest friends.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Lily, he's here! Take the kids and go" James yelled to Lily as the front door was blasted away.

Before the loving couple stood an impressive looking fifty-five year old man, who, while not handsome by classical canons, nobody could dismiss as commonplace. The man was tall and thin, with pale skin that gave him an inhuman look.

His face was angular, framed by black hair streaked with grey that reached his shoulder blades, and tied back by a snake-shaped clasp. An aquiline nose, high cheekbones and eerie red eyes completed the picture.

Dressed in expensive dark green robes showing his status of Slytherin Heir, the Slytherin signet ring he wore on his right forefinger served only to reinforce the fact.

This was the Dark Lord, the wizard everyone bar one feared.

Lord Voldemort

"No, James, I won't leave you!" She returned defiantly

"Go Lily, I'll hold him off. I promise you, I'll come back! Just go, dammit!" James ordered again, panic and fear for his wife creeping into his voice.

Lily hesitated for only a second longer, but seeing the determination in her husband's eyes, she nodded and ran up the stairs, not even turning back when she heard a scream and then a cold, cackling laughter. She heard a few spells being exchanged, then the dreaded curse that would destroy ones life

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"James..." Lily Potter wept softly as the triumphant yell reverberated through her very bones, mocking her with the chilling certainty that the one she loved was gone. She clutched Harry to her chest, as if together they might escape her husband's fate. As it was, the heavy footsteps were already thudding towards her son's room, where they lay huddled in a corner. James...her heart broke freshly as she thought his name...James had tried to give them time to run, but it hadn't been enough

Frantically, she ran into the nursery, hoping beyond hope that she and her babies could escape. She had just finished packing up the bags when the door swung open, revealing the creature known as Voldemort, the dark lord himself. He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's forehead.

Terrified for her child's life, Lily flung herself in front of her baby. Voldemort glared at her for her defiance.

"Move aside you silly girl, and I may spare your life." He said coldly.

"No. Not Harry. Take me instead. Please, I beg you. Kill me instead." She knew it was pointless to plead with Voldemort, but she had to try. She would give anything so that her babies could live. "Anyone but Harry, take me please"

Voldemort laughed coldly. "It would appear that you have made your choice. Avada Kedavra." He smiled cruelly as a jet of green light emerged from the wand; seeming to be intended for the pleading woman, until the last moment as a sharp jerk sent the spell toward the ceiling, making it collapse upon the unsuspecting woman, knocking her unconscious.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you without offering you your life." He informed the unconscious mother. The Dark Lord then turned his attention to the two toddlers on the floor. A cruel smile formed on the man's thin lips, as he raised his wand and pointed it at the younger child. "Good bye, little Potter." he whispered. Then he uttered the curse that had brought even the most powerful wizards and witches to their death.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light erupted from the tip of the wand, flying at the child on the left. But his big sister was there, hugging him to her, protecting him.

Before the child even had time to scream the curse hit her. But instead of killing like the curse was intended to do, it rebound and went flying back at the person who castes it. The curse hit the man and he screamed in pain as his soul was ripped from his body, sending it into the shadows as the body was destroyed. The raw power that had been the Dark Lord's was now loose and shook the house. Windows were shattered and pieces of the roof collapsed as the house tried to with stand the dark magic.

In the center of this magical storm, baby Harry whom had not been hit by the curse screamed as he a falling piece of wood sliced into the soft skin of his right arm, creating a rather off shaped cut, as he wiggled out of big sister gasp, shaking her frantically as he wake her.

Why wouldn't she wake, his mommy was sleeping to why were they sleeping, whimpering Harry curled up beside his sister and fell asleep.

It was a slow process but soon the dark magic began to disappear leaving behind rubble, a barely standing house and dark magic signatures all around. In the mist of all this chaos

But little did the children know was that what happened here would go down in History, nor did they know that Hallie Potter would soon become nothing more then a memory to her brother, as in the early hours of the day, Albus Dumbledore would be whisking her away, and unknowingly setting the child's Destiny onto a new unforeseen path.

Four year old Hallie had been found by the police wrapped up in warm blankets on the doorstep of a recently closed down orphanage doorstep.

The police investigated and found nothing to indicate any suspects, and to their disappointment, young Hallie Potter was not able to help. And strangely enough there was only burnt down rubble at the address the child had given, nor was their any records of recent deaths, the case was closed and soon forgotten.

The child handed off to the Child Services department who looking for a home to place her in, as she had one other living relative on record. Petunia Evans, now Petunia Dursley, wife to Vernon and mother to Dudley Dursley.

The door burst open and Axel tumbled in, yelping as a

"It's an unformed keyblade." He said. "It has not had a key chain attached to it, so it has no definite form. You need to find a key chain for it. Something that holds special significance to you. You need to choose something wisely because once it takes form, you can't change it."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sora asked. "I can't go anywhere and fight."

"You don't need to. Its for here on this world." Remember, Namines heart is just like Roxas. The quean may come after her also. You will need to be able to protect her."

Sora smiled. Then he took off his wedding ring, and attached it to the end of the keyblade. The keyblade disappeared with a shower of sparks. Soras smile widened. He thrust out his rite hand and in it materialized a golden keyblade. It was about 4 feet long, and on the back side of the blade sprouted what looked like metal feathers. Along the blade was intricate carvings, and in those carvings was written the names of everyone he loved and cared about it. The hand guard was a golden ring with ruins etched into it, and from the end of the key chain hung Soras ring. Soras grin could not get any wider.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two **_

Hallie Carlotta-James Potter, snapped awake, jerked from the unpleasant dream as Aunt Petunia rapped on her door and screeched, "Up! Get _up_, you filthy little urchin!"

"I'm up, Aunt Petunia," Hallie stated automatically, scrabbling to her feet and reaching for her clothes.

"Get into the kitchen this instant," Petunia continued, "Today is Dudley's special day and I won't have you ruining it!"

'This instant' really meant 'if you're not already there now then you're late', so Hallie didn't exactly fling on her things and bolt out. She dressed quickly

Hallie would have finally done well enough to gain a **real** room on the second floor a few years ago - according to her aunt and uncle - but the room in question was Dudley's second room, where a lot of his useless junk went, and he threw a huge tantrum because he didn't want to give it up. Hallie's hope that her relatives would for _once in their lives_ actually punish him for being so spoiled had been dashed in the 'Hair Incident', after which Hallie was told she had to stay in her cupboard because it was her fault.

It had most certainly NOT been her fault; Petunia had gotten so fed up with Hallie's hair that she'd hacked it down to bristles. Hallie had black hair, unlike her relatives, and if it was allowed to grow it ended up being long and silky and rather nice, but it also had a tendency to try and go every direction, making it look - as Petunia said - utterly disgraceful. Petunia had nearly shaved Hallie bald except for her bangs, to cover the (supposedly) hideous lightning-bolt scar Hallie had gotten in the car crash that had taken her mother, father and baby brother's life.

Dressed, Hallie clambered out of her cupboard and into the front hall. From there, she headed into the kitchen, where Petunia glared at her for taking almost all of five minutes to do something as simple as getting dressed and pointed her to the stove to cook breakfast.

Uncle Vernon had been reading the paper, but now he looked up, scowled at her, and barked "Do something about that filthy horse-hair!" in greeting.

The kitchen table itself was groaning under the weight of the many wrapped presents, most of which were huge. As usual, they'd done their best to give Dudley a pile of stuff bigger than he was - these days, that was actually hard. Hallie had not given Dudley anything, she had never liked him much and her relatives would have freaked out if she had ever dared anyway.

Floor-shaking thuds heralded the boy in question's approach. He peered into the kitchen, spotted his pile of loot, and gave a piggish squeal of delight as he thudded over to begin the arduous process of counting.

Hallie finished cooking the eggs and bacon, grabbed the toast, and brought it all to the table. Feeling Petunia's eyes on her, Hallie resisted the temptation of giving herself a second bacon strip and sat down to eat without spilling anything on _precious_ little Duddikins' _precious_ presents.

Dudley himself immediately fixed his attention onto the newly acquired food and set about stuffing his face presents forgotten.

Barely twenty minutes later Naomi found herself curled up on her cot, the door of the cupboard locked tightly, while her _wonderful family_ headed off for the zoo

Naomi sighed, was so damn tired of this life, and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away. Besides... it didn't matter.

Time moved on, her birthdays came and went, the nights of those supposedly _Special days_ became nights of terror and torture, and her life truly became hell.

At some point after the Dursley's son vanished off to Smellings, life took a downhill turn, although she never quite remember when, Naomi became the _runt_, used as nothing but a slave and her appointed caregivers come to be treated as such. She was made to do all the chores around the house, no matter how impossible it may be. She scrubbed, gardened, polished, weeded, mopped and did a dozen other chores until her muscles burned and ached.

Her relatives were never satisfied with her work and so she was starved. And when she missed one little spot, she was punished.

After all no one was aware of Vernon Dursley's newly acquired drinking habits

He was laid off by his company, Grunnings, a few months after his sons eleventh birthday and began drinking since then. He considered himself to be a victim of eternal bad luck. So instead of sobering himself up, he took his anger out on anything unlucky enough to cross his path. The abandon girl was a convenient outlet for this. _Vernon didn't care what those freaks might do to him. As long as he did it to the freak first_.

Petunia's hatred for Naomi's mother overshadowed any concern or love for the girl, streaming from her own child hood experiences with _their_ type. But Naomi would never know this

Her aunt always saw her as 'Lily's' daughter. She took out her pent up jealousy and anger for her sister against the child and blamed her for every little thing in the house, her jealously consuming her, changing her for the worst.

Petunia never batted an eyebrow when Vernon whipped her niece or intervened even when blood started pouring out from the gashes. She even shrieked encouragement to her husband. Thus, the whip cracks continued.

Dudley although often now absent from the household for extended periods still managed to find time to terrorized every smaller kid in the neighborhood and threatened to hurt him or her if they ever tell. To show that he wasn't kidding around, he used Naomi for demonstration. The kids never told after they saw what he did to Naomi.

Dudley was given everything he wanted; his parents turned blind eyes to his faults. He grew up thinking that hurting people was fine, and never learned otherwise. His cousin was his to play with, his parents said. And so Dudley Dursley did play.

The child barely held any resemblance to her former self. Her eyes were still as eerie as ever, the darkest shade of green. Her unkempt hair hung over her gaunt face and hid them. Her face and body were so thin that they were almost skeletal.

But her mind had changed - or aged - even more than her body.

Her chance for escaping appeared when the Dursleys were suddenly called away to their son's school for a meeting with the principal.

Hallie grimaced slightly as she waded through puddles and leaned against the wind, trying to stay upright. The novelty and refreshing feeling of being free of the Dursleys had worn off a while ago, and now she was soaking wet, freezing cold, and, though she was loath to admit it, a bit lost. Sure, she knew this town like she knew the sky was blue, but it was so dark, and the rain and fog made it hard to see...

"Who's brilliant idea was it to escape from the Dursleys while they were away?" She mumbled to herself. "Oh, yeah. Mine." She replied miserably.

A light slithering sound jerked the small child from her thoughts, wide green eyes shone with fear as she suddenly found herself surrounded by strange creatures

There were two different kinds, it seemed. The first of which were dark, squat little beings with sharp looking claws and glowing yellow eyes; they slunk about on all fours, their beady gazes twitching about hungrily for some unseen goal.

The second were peculiarly tall, impossibly skinny creatures made of pale white skin and lanky, graceful limbs, accompanied by disturbing zippered openings that might be misconstrued as mouths. They walked strangely, sometimes swirling about in impossible formations, slinking throughout the masses of yellow-eyed shadows around them with ease.

A shiver ran down the young girls back, although she didn't know what these things were she knew they couldn't be good, with her heart pounding in her chest, Hallie took a chance, sprinting full out towards the tall white creatures, gasping for breath as she broke free and took off down the street, forgetting about the rain.

'What are those things and why are they chasing me?' Hallie wondered as she risked a glance back over her shoulder, frowning as she saw that the creatures were no longer there.

Deciding it was safe, the child slowed her pace to a walk, then a complete stop as she, flopped back against a nearby store, her breath coming out in short, sharp bursts.

She was use to running, and was one of the top runners at school, of course having Dudley and his crones chasing you, more then willing to cause harm if you were caught was a pretty good incentive.

Suddenly the wall gave out from behind her, a yelp burst from her lips as she landed painfully on her back side, her eyes closing, as though to fend away the pain

"Ow" Hallie muttered, opening her eyes only to find herself staring into the yellow eyes of one of those shadow creatures "No"

Hallie frantically swept her arm out, searching for anything that could used as a weapon, her small hand closing about a piece of abandon pipe, clasping it tightly in her surprisingly steady hand she swung it, desperately trying to hit at least one. She managed to knick one in the leg, but her makeshift weapon had no effect, and went through the skin of the creature as if it were a bodiless phantom.

Suddenly, a one of the white creatures, what had gathered with the shadow creatures, grabbed onto her only form of defense, crawling up the blade and onto her arm.

She thrashed around violently, but the thin creature refused to let go.

A burning sensation shot through her arm as the creature touched her skin. She could feel the very life force being sucked right out of her body.

Hallie stumbled backwards, releasing her grasp on the pipe, in hopes of being able to get to some distance from these creatures so she could get up and run again. Yet the more she moved, the weaker her movements became, her eyelids began to close as the black bugs crawled over her limp body

'_No I don't want this, I want freedom' _Hallie though fiercely as she sunk into an icy darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

-

_Who am I? _

Something dripped from the young girl's forehead, she held up the little particles of darkness that seemed to cling to her fingers for a moment before dissolving into the darkness around her.

_Where am I?_

She took in her surroundings, a city, a town maybe? But then, where were all the people? Why was nobody there?

_Why does it hurt?_

She clutched the place on her chest where her heart should be. Pain began to overwhelm her. She fell to her knees, still holding herself.

"Make it stop!" She cried, her body shaking violently.

_Where's my heart? _

"It's not there!"

_Who is that?_

A figure stepped from the shadows, the dark of night making it difficult to see, but the fact that it wore a black cloak with a hood didn't help either.

"I can make the pain go away for you, but you'll have to come with me." The figure said, making his way closer to her. At least, she assumed it was a man. His voice was deeper than that of a woman's.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to distinguish features of the mysterious figure

To her great surprise a bungle of bright orange flames erupted into existence in the palm of his right hand, while his left hand pulled his hood down, the gentle glow of the flames illuminated his features

Two simple but noticeable tattoos adorned his face just below his eyes. The tall figure was covered mostly by a long black leather trench coat, and from what she could see of the clothes underneath, there was only more black cloth, all of it soaked through from the storm; he didn't seem to mind as he leaned casually against the wall, arms folded over his chest.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

The girl blinked.

_Axel? Who's that?_

Axel sighed, he hated being the Organization's delivery boy, sent to fetch the Nobodies that drifted into Twilight Town like this girl. Make them an offer to join the Organization, wait for them to decide, and if they said "No". . . Well, then the Superior would take things into his own hands. Axel didn't really want to think about what happened to THOSE Nobodies. It made him cringe.

"How do I know I can trust you?" The girl asked, her dark blue eyes narrowed slightly

This made Axel chuckle.

"Well, even if you did know, how would you know what trust _feels _like?" Axel asked, a smug grin on his face.

The girl looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't feel _it_ there anymore, can you? You can't even remember feeling it at all, all you know is _it's_ gone." Axel said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking directly at the girl, the fireball extinguished, as a street lamp flickered to life above them.

She touched herself directly below her left breast, the pain had stopped, but now all she felt was void. No heartbeat. Nothing . . .

"See what I mean?" Axel chimed, leaning against a nearby wall.

_What am I? _

"Am I dead?" She asked. She had to be. Without a heart, you can't be alive.

Axel sighed once again, he really hated having to explain this ALL of the time, but oh well!

"I guess you could say that," The red head said, running his hand through his hair, "We're what people call, the nonexistent ones, we're Nobodies. Nobodies are 'beings' 'born' from people who have lost their hearts to darkness, and _we're_ kinda like 'leftovers'."

"How can I be a Nobody!?" The girl demanded, rising to her feet. "I'm still here! Doesn't that make me a somebody?"

"Look, kid," Axel held out his arms, expressing his exasperation, "I don't make the rules, that's just how things are. I don't like it any more than you do, but if you come with me, I can guarantee you that the people of Organization XIII can help you. They all want the same thing you do. Their hearts back"

She gave him a questioning look. She still doubted him. He said so himself that he was a Nobody, and he came from an Organization of other Nobodies, others like them.

"Trust me," Axel said, a grin on his face as he held an arm out to her, motioning for her to take his hand.

"I don't know . . . What that feels like, remember?" She said bitterly, and reluctantly accepted his hand.

Axel smirked, the kid wasn't that much younger than Axel—he thinks—but still, a hell of an age to become a Nobody. Whole future wasted and all that. Tough break. Not that he really cares, after all Nobodies didn't _feel._

He hopes this kid turns out to be more interesting than Larxene. Or Siax. Or any of them. None of them are particularly interesting. Demyx can be interesting if he tries, but too often the higher-ups are there to scare him back into that whipped-dog state that is decidedly _un-_interesting.

"Don't be afraid" he cautioned, as black flames that were beginning to engulf his body. Unsure about what to do, he wrapped the slightly shorter girl in his arms, his chin coming to rest lightly on the girls head "This might make you light headed and unbalanced, just close eyes and lean on me"

"Axel?"

"What?"

He sounded slightly annoyed.

"Thank you."

Phoenix sighed happily as she dropped his cloak to the floor, and took off her boots. She'd been a member of the organization for a little over a year now; she'd grown use to being a Nobody.

She was halfway to turning the light off when he spotted Axel leaning against the wall. Phoenix jumped in surprise, and quickly stood up.

Axel's head was down and his eyes closed, his feet crossed at the ankles as he leaned. His arms were also crossed in front of his chest, but they dropped to his sides as he pushed off from the wall. His emerald gaze was set on Phoenix.

"Axel, what are you doing?!" Phoenix demanded.

"I just wanted to talk, Phoenix," was the redhead's answer.

Axel watched her for a moment, then sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands through his hair, and ventured a glance at Phoenix.

"Are…you okay?" Phoenix asked, her anger at being caught off-guard fading.

"I'm…" Axel sighed, and shifted a little as he turned towards Phoenix, "There's something I want to tell you, Phoenix. So, don't go all shy on me, okay?"

Phoenix frowned, wondering what Axel wanted to tell her. She nodded, sitting cross-legged on the covers. Axel was, after all, her best friend, and best friend's listened to each other when one had something to say.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. Chapter 4

_**Parings- Axel/Phoenix/Marluxia**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Harry felt his knees almost buckle under him as he his feet slammed into the ground, thanks to the Portkey he and his mother had taken to bring them to this place.

Looking around Harry wondered if his school headmaster really is nuts, how can they find a single person in this place. All he can see is sky scrapper like buildings with nylon green lights and a strange moon.

Harry turned his attention to the sky again and saw nothing but purple, blue, black, and green hues in the sky. It was like looking at the universe without the clouds. But, looking up, he noticed something very out of the ordinary.

A large moon, outlined in gold, stood high above in the deep black sky. But what was out of the ordinary was that instead of the moon being shaped like a normal moon, like a circle, it had the appearance of a heart.

Suddenly black-gloved hands reached out of nowhere, grabbed his shoulders, and thrust him against the nearest building. Out of the shade from the night came a tall figure in a black cloak. Everything on him was black; except for the two silver chain draw strings hanging on his chest. A hood hid his face, but Harry could tell it was a man by his build.

"Harry Potter?" The man asked. His voice low, yet there was another tone to it, an almost friendly tone, covered by menace. Not knowing what else to do, he nodded at the sound of his name.

"Very well." He said darkly. " You and your mother come with me."

Leaving them no choice, the cloaked man brought his hand up.

In front of the small gathering, a black hole formed. Just looking at it Harry suddenly couldn't breathe. A dark almost menacing energy swirled about the odd portal making Harry extremely reluctant to go in the portal.

Relief ran through his body as he felt his mother place her arms about him, in a comforting yet lose hug, as she did he felt a shudder run through her body.

And then they were in the portal,

Turing around, he watched in shock as the darkness swept over him, and the man in the black cloak disappeared.

Harry's first journey through the realm of darkness was horrific, one he will never forget.

It was like the darkness was all over his body. It was almost as if he could get it off just by brushing it away. Soon however, it started snaking up his arms and legs, reaching his face.

It was like clouds or a ghost wrapping itself around him, trying mercilessly to suffocate him.

He tried to scream, forgetting his mother's presence for he could no longer feel her comforting grasp, but found that his voice was lost in his chest.

The snake of darkness wound around his neck and entered into him from any hole it could find. The helpless teenager found himself unable to breathe as it entered his lungs and conquered his body.

Then it ended, they were standing on solid ground, shark whiteness assaults their eyes, causing them to squint for a moment, as their eyes adjusted.

"What what was that thing?" Harry questioned aloud, knowing his mother wouldn't be unable to answer the question, yet hoping someone else would.

"A portal of Darkness" a male voice answered causing both Potters to jump

Harry's head whips to the left in search of the voices source.

Another form in black stood up from behind a painfully white desk and walked towards him.

The man then took off his hood to reveal a mysterious face. His hair was silver, long in the back and short in the front. But what captivated Harry most were his bright amber eyes.

The man stared at them critically, before motioning for them to have a seat. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"My name is Xemnas." The man said as they sat "I am known as the Superior here"

Lily cleared her throat, effectively gaining Xemnas's attention, and those sharp amber eyes "I wonder if Albus Dumbledore told you of the reason for our visit?"

"indeed he spoke of it, I was informed that your reason for coming here was to find your daughter that you all but unknowingly turned your back on"

Lily felt a sob rise in her throat, as the calm words hit home, it was true she'd only just found out that Dumbledore given Hallie to the Dursleys to raise during the time she was in coma, then told her that she needed to focus her attention on Harry, who due to a bleeding mark on his arm was declared the Boy-Who-Lived, and that Albus himself had checked in on her at the Dursleys. But on August the 15th, he informed Lily that her beautiful baby girl was dead, at the young age of eleven, as far as he knew, yet no body was ever found, she just seemed to vanish, as though Hallie Potter had never existed.

That alone should have set warning bells off in the red haired witches head but it hadn't but it was all to late now, the past couldn't be changed and she hoped she could help with the future

Lily asked timidly, "So … she's here?"

Xemnas lent back in his seat, a cool smile playing on his lips, a calculating glint in his eyes "Perhaps"

Harry forced back the urge to squirm in his seat, unable to squish the feeling of butterfly's fluttering in his stomach.

Lily smiled at her son and gently squeezed his hand, relaxing him slightly, and her own bright green eyes revealed her own emotions all to clearly to Harry.

'_I'm finally going to meet her, after all these years. The true savior of the wizarding world.' _Harry thought, turning his attention from his ponderings, to watch the strange and creepy man before them, as he spoke again

"But what you have to realize Mrs Potter is that things within this castle aren't what they appear, the child you seek is here but not as you think"

Harry frowned at the riddle but the sound of the door swinging open, caused him to turn his green glaze in the direction of the sound

"About time you got here number VII" Xemnas commented calmly

Lily and Harry's chairs clattered to the floor, as they jumped to their feet, staring incredulously at the face of the kid they had said goodbye to all those years ago.

Striking blue eyes watched them closely, set in a lightly tanned oval face and framed by Her hair was midnight back, yet the underside of her hair seemed to be scarlet red, the silky strands that fell free around her to her waist, the rest tucked under the coat. She was dressed in a long black cloak with two metal chains dangling from the front of her hood which she had pulled back to reveal her face.

She wore black gloves over her hands and leather black boots that were mostly covered by her long cloak; she leaned casually against the doorframe, arms folded over her chest.

'She was so much like me and Harry!' Lily thought confusedly. 'But then again, not really, bone structure, eye shape; even the nose was all the same! But, they combined together to different results. Harry's face was open, and more trusting. Her face wasn't so much as … open as Harry's.

The way she leaned indifferently against the doorframe, spoke of her casual elegance, and self-awareness. Her confidence was apparent in her stance, though in this case it might have been distaste.

All these, led to one person. Hallie Potter

And Lily would have given anything to hug her right now, but something told her that won't be the greatest thing to do.

--

"It would seem that Xerox delivered the message, what the hell were you doing that you needed to wear Axel's robe?" Xemnas commented causally

The 'number VII' shrugged, the movement completely casual although an odd look of amusement fluttered across her face "Do you really want to know, besides it two in the morning"

Xemnas chuckled "Come in Phoenix and close the door behind you"

The black clad young woman sighed and moved two paces into the room, just enough to kick the door closed behind her, before she lent back against it.

Harry snapped his head back around to glaze at Phoenix, Harry returned her gaze, looking deep into her blue eyes. As they stared at each other, Harry realized just how beautiful her eyes were. They were very clear blue, but flecks of darker and lighter blues highlighted them, making them look like endless pools of deep blue water.

They were like his mothers only a different colour.

"Your staring"

Harry snapped back to reality at the sound of Phoenix's voice "Oh right sorry"

Phoenix shrugged and raked a hand through her hair, reveling that she had six ruby studs in her right ear, and a single silver flame shaped earring hanging in her left "Xenon picked a fight, he'll be in the infirmary wing for about a week. So why have I been called here Superior?"

Xemnas waved a almost dismissive hand in Lily and Harry's direction

"These people have came in search of young woman, a child they had lost years ago, a child they fear have died, they say that the only evidence they have that the child died was someone saying that they saw a small black creature attack the child before the child's body simply vanished along with the strange creatures.

They believe that the child might have survived and be brought here to receive training; they have described a child with waist black hair and shocking green eyes. Whom is Lily and Harry Potters daughter and sibling, Mrs Potter is the red haired woman and Harry is the child you so endearingly spoke to"

"What is it you wish I do with this information?" Phoenix questioned, as she studied her gloved hand in a bored manner

Xemnas shrugged casually as he relaxed back in his chair a slow smile crept onto the older man's face "Your mother and brother will be spending the week here you'll leaving at the end of this time, your _partner_ is going with you, you may choose which one"

Phoenix eyes narrowed to mere slits, as she whole body shook

"Don't you know what will happen, have you even thought- "

Xemnas's smile widened "There is little or no danger of that happening number VII, my orders stand, now you are dismissed, oh and do try to keep them in one piece during their time here, they will be staying in a adjoined room to yours"

A scowl crept onto Phoenix's face, as she thrust herself away from the door, before her cold eyes swept over them and she turned on her heel, leaving the office, the door slamming forcefully behind her.

"Such a disrespectful nobody" Xemnas said softly before glaring at the gathering still within the confinements of his office.

The man frowned "What the hell are you all still doing here, I though you wanted to get to know Phoenix. Number VII should be just outside and will show you to your room"

Harry and Lily found Phoenix leaning against the corridor wall, obviously waiting for them, a small scowl still playing on her lips "Xemnas kicked you out didn't he, and yes he's always like that"

This said the recently numbered VII straightened and began moving down the corridor, keeping merely a step or two before her newly requited family "You have questions so you can each ask one, if I choose not to answer it you may ask another, seeing as we'll have to walk, you don't seem to handle portals very well"

Harry was the first to ask a question, he seemed like such a curious little kitten "Why is everything so damn white, it's painful"

Phoenix shrugged, her hand in her pockets as she causally wandered beside them

"No idea but you get use to it in time, although some people do enjoy painting the walls to annoy Xemnas"

Harry grinned, getting the feeling that Phoenix was one of those people

Phoenix cast a sidelong glance at Lily who seemed lost in thought as they turned down yet another white corridor in the maze like castle.

"Mummy for your thoughts"

Lily snapped out of her pondering at the strange term

"Sorry I was just thinking"

Phoenix smirked "Obviously, so what's your question Mrs Potter?"

The red haired witch grimaced then forced a small smile "Please call me Lily"

The teenager nodded, but didn't speak as she waited

"Xemnas said that nothing within these walls is what it seems, what did he mean by that?"

Phoenix sighed, her blue eyes staring off down the corridor "You'll find out during your stay here, but he's right, I ask only that you don't jump to concussions."

Phoenix shook her head, as though to free it of stray thoughts "Not far now, just look for a door with the roman numeral VII on it, I'll warning you of this, don't enter any of the other doors okay, and don't wonder off without me, I'm telling you this for your own safety so pay attention"

Phoenix suddenly halted before a door with number VIII on it for a moment before shaking her head, a small smile playing on her lips as she moved a little further down the hall and through another door, this one displaying the number VII in bold black figures.

With little other choice the Potters followed. The first thing in sight was a large living area. A white couch, and two similar chairs were placed on the wooden floor in front of the fireplace. Above the fireplace was a large screen T.V. set into the wall. One glance at the coffee table in front of the couch revealed the location of the remote control to it.

To the side there was small kitchen with an island with stools, and a small dining table next to that. Straight ahead was a wine red wall that possessed two, black doors on either end, aside from those few colours everything else was white.

The bedroom door on the right swung open, and a rather tall figure strolled out.

It was a boy. No. He was older then that, maybe eighteen or nineteen, older than Harry himself. With scarlet red hair, brighter then Ron's, that fell down his back in a messy, yet cool-looking spikes, to end just an inch past his shoulder blades.

He was handsome with a, lightly tanned complexion that looked nicely tanned. He was clad in tight clothing, black leather pants and no shirt, revealed his bare stomach as well as chest. Lean, hard and flat, he had a rippling six-pack of abs that any gymnast would envy. Although the skin was littered by the multitude of tattoos covering his flesh.

The designs were forever etched into the male teenager's elbows seemed vaguely familiar: circles radiating outward from the joint, ringed with exotic points.

"Chakram," the teenager said, seemingly noticing the two Potters glaze. "They're chakrams."

"Ah," Harry said with a nod, a light blush staining his checks as he began noticing the other black tattoo's on the older boy

The numeral VIII tattooed there on the left, just over his heart.

The largest tattoo climbed up his ribs on the left side. It was also done in dark ink, a stylized picture of a fire crawling up the tan skin. It seemed to extend all the way down past his slim hip, where it disappeared under skintight black leather pants

The first thing Lily saw was the eyes, Intense, appearing to be emerald – these were the eyes of an angel. Perfect, faintly tanned skin with a sharp jaw line, pointed chin, high cheekbones and lips of a pale soft quality.

"Your back" The male commented casually, a small smile playing on his lips "I've made up the guest room and the jugs just boiled, perhaps you can introduce us love"

Phoenix smirked "How about putting a shirt on first"

The male shrugged "you can't tell me you don't like what you see"

Phoenix rolled her eyes "Arrogant bastard, Axel met Lily and Harry Potter, their…. guests"

Lily frowned slightly but refrained from commenting

Axel raised an eyebrow, a low whistle flowing past his lips into the air

Phoenix raked a hand through her hair "Think you can take over for a moment Pyro, I need to-"

The redhead waved her on "There'll be a cup of coffee waiting"

Phoenix nodded and strolled past him, pausing for a moment at the entrance to the left hand door "They know nothing"

With this said the young teenager slipped into the room behind the dark door, closing it forcefully behind her.

Axel sighed before motioning towards the living room area, his arm pausing in line with the fire

With the slightest flick of his wrist a fire suddenly erupted into life, and began crackling merely

"Have a seat I'll grab us something to drink, tea and hot chocolate?"

At Lily and Harry's nods the red haired man vanished into the kitchen and after a few minutes returned carrying a tray ladled with drink and biscuits.

A couple of minutes later Phoenix reemerged, clad in a simple black shirt with a dragon embodied up the right sleeve and grey jeans, her feet still covered by the combat boots.

In her left hand she held a simple black shirt, which she tossed in Axel's direction although the male red head made no motion to put it on let alone touch it.

Phoenix smiled briefly as she reached out to take the cup of what she knew to be coffee off her partner, only to raise an eyebrow as the male shook his head.

"Damn you" the younger of the two muttered as she shoved herself up out of her just flopped into seat waiting for Axel to settle into it, and an arm to look loosely about her waist before she settled down onto his lap, gingerly taking her cup "The couch won't bite"

Harry laughed as he flopped down onto the mentioned piece of furniture, ignoring his mother disapproving look as she sat down beside him, each of them taking a cup from the tray that now rested on the coffee table, placed there before Axel had made Phoenix move.

"How injured are you" Axel whispered in her ear, sending shivers down the young teenagers back and spreading goose bumps, although she tensed slightly then relaxed as Axel's gentle hand ghosted over her abdomen, reminding her ever so gently that she wasn't alone, he would follow her to hell and back if she asked him, and even if she didn't. Phoenix tilted her shoulder back against Axel

"I'll heal"

Phoenix turned her dark glaze on her family, a small smirk-like smile played on her lips

"How long are they staying for?" Axel questioned softly

"A week"

The red haired grimaced "Ouch"

"What's happening between you two?" Lily questioned

Axel almost burst out laughing, but a prompt elbow in the ribs from Phoenix destroyed the notion "We're partners, been together for four years. Got it memorized"

Phoenix glanced at something behind the other Potters and groaned electing a laugh from Axel.

"Oh shut up, your most likely going to sleep in on me"

The male pouted "Hay I've been up longer, who was it that had to go and get them, and make the guest room up"

Harry's mouth dropped open "That was you, you made us take that _thing_"

Axel blinked seeming slightly stunned before shrugging "I didn't know it would have that kind of effect on you kid"

The green eyed teenager narrowed his eyes, trying to glare at the pryo yet only exceeding in pouting "I'm not a kid, I'm fifteen"

Axel smirked "And I'm eighteen so your still younger then me, hence a kid"

Phoenix rolled her eyes "I don't know who's worse, now if you'll excuse me it's 3 in the morning and I'd like some sleep before dealing with the other idiots that live here"

"Don't worry about the white colour either, we don't use the adjoin room so there was no reason to alter it" Axel commented as he and Phoenix rose "Leave the dishes the Dusks will get them"

"Dusks?" The red haired witch questioned as she too rose

Phoenix shook her head "A question for tomorrow, don't mind the morning guests"

This comment given the two red haired teenagers wandered from the room, leaving the Potters little choice but to retire to their own beds

--

Harry didn't wake up to comfortable silence the next day. Instead, he was awoken by shouting.

Hearing the raised voices, he shut his eyes tightly and covered his head with the pillow.

The words 'fire', 'flowers', and 'you idiot' fluttered through the walls and to his ears.

Harry groaned as he found himself withdrawing the pillow and listening, hearing a rather large crash, and it sounded at though it came from right outside the door to his suite.

There was a quick rush of many footsteps, and the simultaneous shouting of "AXEL!", before the footsteps took off running.

At the yelling of redhead's name, Harry groaned and sat up. Stretching, he rubbed his eyes and opened them, only to find himself staring at something slender and silver in color.

He jumped in surprised, as he grasp his glasses and jammed them on his face to make sure he was seeing right before letting out a short scream as he scrambled across the bed to where the windows were.

Okay fine he was a wizard but he was under age and couldn't perform magic outside of school

So caught up in his panic and thoughts Harry never noticed that he'd came to the edge of the bed in his rush, only when he hit the ground with a painful thump did he realized

Seconds passed as he tried to recover the breath that had escaped his lungs on impact, and did his best to ignore the dull pain in his back

A soft half groan, half moan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up, froze he found the silver…_thing _watching him from the corner of the bed.

It turned its head—at least what Harry assumed to be its head—sideways a bit and continued to watch him, even though it lacked eyes. All it did was watch; it didn't attack, didn't run, didn't try to kill him where he lay defenseless on the floor, his wand still on the bedside table.

Before either being could do anything, though, a loud knock echoed through the rooms. Harry frowned, but quickly realized that someone was knocking on her door.

"Who's there?" The dark haired wizard called, keeping a close eye on the silver creature as he stood up and rubbed the back on his head.

He didn't hear the front door open, but a familiar voice came from just outside his bedroom door. "It's Phoenix; can I come in?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, still keeping his attention on the creature.

The door opened and Phoenix, dressed in the same black cloak outfit as she had on last night, walked in. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as she took in the scene before her, after a moment a small grin formed on her lips

"Is everything alright?"

Harry took a moment before answering, "I woke up hearing shouts, and then found this," he pointed to the creature, "watching me."

Phoenix shook her head. "You, out,"

The creature turned to look at her, then disappeared.

"Thank you," Harry offered. "Now, what the hell was that thing?"

Phoenix watched him for a moment, before giving an answer "A Dusk,"

"A…what?" Harry asked, confusion in his eyes as he scrambled to his feet, rather obvious to the fact he was only wearing a pair of royal blue pj bottoms.

"A Dusk. A few spend their time around the Castle."

"But, why was this one in my room?"

"Dusks are curious things, sometimes. That one might be one of the few Demyx treats like a pet." Phoenix explained before suddenly turning on her heel and walking out of the room calling over her shoulder "Get dressed breakfast is ready"

By the time Harry stumbled into the main quarters of Phoenix's room, his mother was sitting sipping a cup that smelt a lot like coffee, while Phoenix lent casually against the couch, her glaze directed at the door

"What's going on, I heard someone yelling at Axel?" Harry questioned before smothering a yawn

Phoenix rolled her eyes

"five, four, three, two one"

As the young female finished the countdown the door burst open and Axel scrambled in, barley dodging the pale pink blade of a rather dangerous looking scythe, as he coiled with the couch and tumbled over it out of sight, a strange yelp following in assent

Lily bolted from her seat, her coffee forgotten as it overturned with the violent movement, her hand whisking out her wand, a spell on the tip of her tongue before a light and almost innocent sound and a shimmering flare of light stopped her.

Phoenix had left her place next to the couch and was now strolling purposely toward the still open door, a strange weapon grasped loosely in her hand, which she casually lifted to tap lightly against the scythes slender blade.

The weapon was rather beautiful if not a bit weird okay. It was definitely weird.

And it was definitely made of metal, but it's design, unique. It seemed to resemble both dark and light. Around its handle, it had what resembled an angel wing, and on the other side, a bats wing. At the end of the blade, the metal was shaped like a key, but one side of the crown shape formed a wing, and the other a sharp point, like a bat wing. It was a dark gray towards the bottom, splitting into one dark wing and one light one that served as hand protectors. It smoothed in an octagonal shape around the area around her hand, and a dark gray bar rested in-between it for her to hold. A key chain formed on the end of it, into a heart split in the middle. One side was black, the other white. In the middle was a fine gray line.

"Come now Xia you can't kill him" Phoenix purred at the other figure, he two was dressed in the black cloak, it seemed to be a uniform of sorts.

Harry stared up at the strange man, observing the same snake-like shape to his eyes as the Superior's . His hair fell just below his shoulders in a fairly light shade of pink. A slim smile was currently upon his lips giving Harry the impression that he wasn't there to play nice.

'Xia' scoffed and in a fluttering of pale pink flower petals the dangerous weapon he had almost decapitated Axel vanished. "Pity this place would be a lot quieter without him"

Phoenix smirked as her weapon vanished in a flare of soft grey light "But a hell of a lot more boring, Oh Axel you can come out now Marluxia isn't going to kill you, although you might want to leave his precious plants alone for a while cause next time you two can finish this little lovers spat"

Axel growled as he emerged from behind the couch, his arms cross over his chest "I didn't do anything though, Demyx started it"

Phoenix sighed before shrugging and turning her head in Lily and Harry's direction "oh I forgot to mention, there's a meeting in about five minutes, you'll have to come, I don't trust you not to vanish while I'm away"

Lily lowered her wand as small frown on her face as she did so "Phoenix I hardly doubt that-"

The younger woman shook her head "You misunderstand me, I don't mean that you and your son would wander off, merely that other members of this Organization aren't very welcoming, and could perhaps decide to well lock you away"


End file.
